


One of the drunks

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Death, Drinking, Drunk Fic, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Wrong number, sensitive topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Remy's drunk, Emile is helpful.
Relationships: Remile
Series: One Shots Yall [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	One of the drunks

**Author's Note:**

> Remile, my fave ship. midnight writing burst, so it sucks  
Tw: drinking/alchohol mention, Homophobia, suicide, self harm  
I'm so sorry if I missed any!

"Hellooo, Declan." A voice said flirtatiously. 

"Um, I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong number." Emile said awkwardly.

"Oh." Click. Ringing. Ringing. Emile picked up his phone again with a sigh.

"Hey." The same voice breathed out. 

"I'm sorry, it's still me." Emile heard a bang, and assumed the other person had dropped their phone.

"That f****ing b****! He gave me a fake number, and I thought..." The voice broke off. 

Emile took a deep breath. This was his **job.** "Do you want to talk?"

The person on the other end sniffled. "Normally I'd say no, but I'm quite drunk, so yeah."

"Alright," Emile said softly. "What happened?"

"So, I met this guy at a bar, and we hit it off. He was really cute, too. He gave me his number, and I thought something in my shit life would finally go right for f***ing once, but no! I have to get screwed over, again! First I get kicked out, even though I expected it from the homophobic b****'s, it hurts!" The person was nearly sobbing by now. "Then I reconnect with my brother, and I meet a guy, and things are going well, and bam! Logan breaks up with me, moves halfway across the country, breaking my heart, and then," His voice cracked, "Virgil gets, gets-Virgil f***ing gets shot in a f***ing protest!" They had degenerated into a hopeless mess. "So I go to drown my sorrows in alchohol and Declan shows up, and I think maybe I can enjoy myself for two F***ING SECONDS! But no, I get rejected." They hiccuped. "What's the point? I can't even pay for college, and nobody even f***ing cares about me! They're all dead and maybe I should go ahead and join them!"

"Where are you? Your number is similar to mine, where are you?" Emile ignored the pounding in his chest. "Where are you!" 

"Why do you f***ing care? As if it's any concern of yours." Glass broke nearby. "If you're going to throw a b****fit, I'll tell you! I'm at a stupid park bench that some idiot painted pink! It's all just a f***ing mess!" Emile stayed on the phone as he jogged through the park. It didn't take long to find the slim figure drooped over the bench, mumbling about their brother, barely concious. Blood stained part of the bench. 

"Hey, you need to come with me."

A year later, they returned to that same park bench, hand in hand. Their hair was stained the same shocking pink, and Emile felt a flood of memories as he sat down. "you know, if that guy hadn't given you a wrong number, Rem, we would have never met." Emile leaned his head on Remy's shoulder. 

"That's right, babe. A lot has changed in just a year." Remy returned the gesture, instead leaning on their partners shoulder. They subconciously rubbed the old scars on their arm, and tried to ignore the fresher ones.

"I love you."

"I do too, babe."

So they watched children play in the sunlight, and smiled

**Author's Note:**

> kill me dead if i messed up
> 
> So, this is officially far more popular than what I put actual time into, so would you like to read a short series on what happened in between these? Comment if you're interested!


End file.
